Apparences trompeuses
by Ayma
Summary: Roy est chez lui après une journée de travail épuisante. Un appel : Riza en colère, elle va venir, et quand elle vient... RoyRiza
1. un appel et une visite

**Je vois que tout le monde écrit « FMA ne m'appartient pas », bah moi… c'est pareil ! **

**Sinon cette fic ma pris 3 feuille doubles !lol. Franchement la grève c'est pratique pour écrire ! **

**Attention cette histoire n'est pas la suite de « les paris » (aha, comme si c'était dangereux…) et Ed et Al n'aparaitront pas ausi... je précise au cas où.  
**

Chapitre 1 : Un appel et une visite (**les titres, ça fait classe ! bon je me la ferme …)**

Roy Mustang s´affala sur le canapé de son appartement. Il était épuisé. Hawkeye lui avait filé trois tonnes de dossiers à remplir et ne lui avait laissé aucun moment de répits. À chaque fois qu´il avait terminé la pile qui était posée sur son bureau, elle lui en avait apporté une autre sous son regard horrifié. À 9h00 il avait enfin fini de remplir le dernier, il s´était précipité vers la sortit en criant à son lieutenant « J´ai fini » et il était rentré chez lui.

Quelle peau de vache celle-là ! À croire qu´elle aimait le faire souffrir.

--Enfin bon, se dit-il, elle est pas là alors ne pense plus à elle.

C´est vrai quoi ! Il était chez lui alors il allait tout de même pas gâcher sa soirée à cause d´une blondasse au coeur de pierre.

--Et si j´appelais cette fille... comment elle s´appelle déjà ? ...Ah oui, Rachelle.

Il l´avait rencontré trois jours auparavant et il avait tout de suite remarqué qu´elle avait flashé sur lui. Elle était pas moche et chef cuisinière en plus alors, pourquoi pas ?

Il pris le bout de papier où il avait écrit son numéro et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il allait le composer quand celui-ci sonna.

--Tient... elle m´a devancé ? se dit-il en souriant.

Il décrocha :

--Allô ?

--Colonel ?

Le sourire de Roy se transforma en grimace, la voix qui venait de parler lui était très familier : sec, sévère et remplit de reproche.

--Lieutenant ? Mais où donc avez-vous eut mon numéro ?

--Je l´avais en cas d´urgence

--Quoi ? vous avez un problème ?

--Non, c´est bien plus grave...

--Qu´est-ce qui se passe ? s´inquiéta-t-il.

--_Colonel_... commença-t-elle en insistant lourdement sur ce mot, _vous n´avez pas finis de remplir les rapports._

--QUOI ? s´exclama-t-il.

--Il me semble pourtant avoir été claire...

--MAIS, mais… c'est pas possible ! Je les ai tous remplis ! C'est la vérité, je le jure !

--Et bien ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

--Je comprends pas, pourtant…

--J'ai une explication à ça, comme il n'y avait plus de place sur votre bureau, j'en ai posé sur le tabouret. Vous n'avez pas dû faire attention.

--Ça doit être ça, ouais… grogna-t-il. Tant pis je le ferais demain. Bonne nu…

--C'est justement ça le problème ! le coupa-t-elle. On ne peut pas attendre, le Généralissime a besoin de ce rapport rempli et signé demain matin à 8h00

--Et ben tant pis pour lui, il attendra !

--Je ne suis pas de cet avis colonel, et vous avez tout intérêt à revenir au QG.

--Lieutenant il est 9h30, c'est trop tard maintenant, lâchez l'affaire.

--CO-LO-NEL, je ne le répèterais pas : REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT REMPLIR CE DOSSIER, hurlait-elle presque, OU SINON…

Si Hawkeye avait été en face de lui, il aurait été mort de trouille mais là, il ne risquait rien et avait plutôt envie de la provoquer.

--Ou sinon quoi ? railla-t-il, vous me criblez de balles ?

Riza ne répondit pas. Oups, avait-il été trop loin ? Il avait oublié qu'elle pourrait toujours se venger le lendemain…

Un rire sournois rompit le silence et le fit trembler de peur.

--Sinon, je vous ramène de force … fit Hawkeye d'une voix sadique.

Roy blêmit, il n'aurait pas dû la provoquer.

--Vous… vous n'oseriez pas ! tremblait-il

--On paris ?

Il gémissait d'angoisse maintenant, elle l'effrayait vraiment.

--Vous avez intérêt à annuler tous vos rendez-vous de la soirée si vous ne voulez pas que j'abatte sans remords une de vos conquêtes.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ajouta :

--Je serais là dans 20 minutes… ET NE VOUS ENFUYEZ PAS parce que je vous retrouverais.

* * *

Elle raccrocha le téléphone aussitôt.

--Non mais pour il se prend ? Il ne veut pas faire son travail ? Et ben il va voir de quel bois j'me chauffe !

Elle pris le dossier en question, sortit du bureau et quitta le QG, déterminée.

* * *

Roy était encore sous le choc, Hawkeye allait venir. Il était en plein cauchemar, lui qui voulait passer une soirée tranquille, c'était mal parti.

--Et puis comment elle a eu mon adresse ? D'abord mon numéro et ensuite ce sera la date de mon anniversaire…

Il devait se l'avouer, cette femme l'intriguait ou plutôt… lui foutait les jetons ! Il regarda son appartement, un vrai bordel. Il soupira et commença à ranger, il n'allait pas non plus se taper la honte devant son lieutenant.

On frappe à la porte. Déjà ? ça faisait à peine 10 minutes que Hawkeye avait appelé. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit… Il faillit avoir une attaque : en face de lui se tenait une jeune femme totalement différente de celle à qui il s'attendait.

Premièrement, elle portait un haut très moulant et très décolleté.

Deuxièmement, elle portait une jupe, _très très courte la jupe…_

Troisièmement, elle avait les cheveux détachés qui lui tombaient dans le dos.

Mais c'était bien son lieutenant, ce visage si familier, ces yeux… et sans oublier les cheveux blonds.

--Lieu… lieutenant ? demanda-t-il en s'étranglant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je suis vraiment méchante de vous laisser en plan comme ça … _Mais qu'est-il donc arrivé au lieutenant ?_ Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !(rires)**

**Bon bah en attendant vous pouvez toujours me dire si ça vous a plu. (reviews)  
**


	2. un comportement étrange

Dans le chapitre précédent : (**waaa comment je me la joue **!)

_Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit… Il faillit avoir une attaque : en face de lui se tenait une jeune femme totalement différente de celle à qui il s'attendait._

_Mais c'était bien son lieutenant, ce visage si familier, ces yeux… et sans oublier les cheveux blonds._

_--Lieu… lieutenant ? demanda-t-il en s'étranglant._

------------------------------- 

Chapitre 2 : un comportement étrange 

--Bah oui c'est moi. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je peux entrer ?

Sa voix était bien plus douce qu'a l'ordinaire

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'avança. Lui, toujours stupéfait, reculait.

C'était pas normal, d'abord ses vêtements dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable porter, ensuite son attitude qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Son mental avait-il aussi changé ?

--Euh… vous avez apporté le rapport ?

--Bah pourquoi faire ?

Ils étaient maintenant dans le salon.

--Le remplir, vous avez dit que c'était urgent.

Roy ne savait plus quoi dire, la situation était pire que gênante. En reculant, il tomba assis sur le canapé et elle, s'approchait toujours.

--J'ai dit ça moi ?

--Oui… dit-il de plus en plus tendu.

--Vraiment ? Tu sais quoi Roy ? Et ben on va faire autre chose que de remplir un stupide rapport ce soir…

Roy écarquilla les yeux, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle venait de le tutoyer et… il pris peur.

La jeune femme s'asseyait maintenant sur ses genoux.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent. NON, PAS AVEC LE LIEUTENANT, elle n'était pas dans son état normal… il ne fallait pas, _il ne devait surtout pas…_

Mais en y réfléchissant, habillée comme ça… elle était vraiment très attirante.

NON ! Il allait la repousser mais, _trop tard_… Elle avait pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il se laissa donc faire et répondit même à ses avances.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Ouaa, il est court le chapitre, tant pis, mais je promets que le prochain sera un peu plus long…(en tout l'histoire fait 4 chap, réponse à une reviews)

**Sinon je suis en train de péter de rire toute seule ! Et oui, je connais la suite…(rire sadique) mais je suis sure que tous le monde a deviné aussi. On verra**


	3. un bout de papier

**Yehaaa, je récupère mon ordi le 4 mai normalement, c'est cool ( mais long). En fait je sais pas si je vais pouvoir publier la suite très vite... dsl**

------------------------------------------ 

Chapitre 3 : un bout de papier

Un claquement de porte et des pas se firent entendre, une voix :

--Colonel, vous avez intérêt à remplir ce rapport très vite, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit, je…

Riza Hawkeye s'arrêta net. À trois mètre d'elle se tenait Roy Mustang avec… Le rapport lui tomba des mains.

En entendant cette voix si familière, Roy s'arracha des étreintes de son amante pour voir le visage horrifié de… son lieutenant ! Il paniqua, même si les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce avaient un visage identique, il ne douta pas une seconde quant à l'identité de la vraie Riza Hawkeye et c'est ce qui le terrifiait le plus.

Riza avait dégainé son arme et le pointait sur son… double.

--QUI… QUI ETES-VOUS ?

Si Roy avait eu encore quelques doutes, ils se dissipèrent aussitôt.

La mystérieuse jeune femme se détourna de Mustang et se leva, les mains sur les hanches. Elle semblait déçue.

--Rooh non…et v'la l'aut' qui s'pointe. Si on peut même plus s'amuser tranquillement…

L'incompréhension et la stupéfaction firent place à la colère dans l'esprit de Riza.

--QUI ETES-VOUS ? hurlait-elle

--C'est bon, te chauffe pas…

Sous les yeux ahuris des deux militaires, la jeune femme possédant les traits de Riza Hawkeye fit place à un adolescent aux cheveux longs, bruns et au sourire moqueur.

--Qu'est-ce que … ?

--Pour répondre à ta question, moi c'est Envy.

Roy tira une grimace pas possible, il venait d'embrasser… un gamin. BWARK !

Le dénommé Envy continua :

--J'étais venu récupérer un bout de papier…

Il se dirigea vers le combiné de téléphone.

--C'est bien le numéro de Rachelle ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Mustang. Celui-ci acquiesça.

--En fait on voudrait l'embaucher, comme Gluttony devient de plus en plus chiant, il nous faut absolument une pro de la bouffe paske Lust en a marre de jouer les cuisinières, et puis faut avouer qu'elle est vraiment pas douée…

Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard, ils avaient rien compris du tous. En voyant leurs têtes d'enterrements, il ajouta :

--Ya trois jours on a vu _notre cher colonel_ avec cette fille qui disait qu'elle adorait faire la cuisine, alors évidemment, ça a fait « tilt » dans la tête de Lust. Malheureusement elle a disparu avant qu'on ait pu lui parler alors on s'est dit que tu devais bien avoir son numéro. On m'a donc envoyé ici pour le récupérer et puis j'ai eu envie de m'amuser un peu… fini-il en adressant un sourire complice au colonel.

« M'amuser » ? Le mot résonnait mal dans la tête de Riza. Il avait pris l'apparence son corps avec des vêtements _excentriques_ afin de draguer le colonel dans l'unique but de « s'amuser » La colère faisait progressivement place à la haine, elle était vexée et terriblement indignée.

--S'AMUSER ? hurlait-elle de plus belle. JE VAIS VOUS…

Envy la coupa.

--Eh ! Tire pas, ça servirait à rien…Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, maintenant ton colonel sait que tu as du charme sans ton uniforme. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

Riza était hors d'elle. Elle tira.

--WAAAH ! cria Envy. Bon bah moi j'me casse ! dit-il en se précipitant vers la fenêtre de la pièce.

Avant de sauter, il s'adressa à Mustang en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

--Eh Roy ! Elle est encore mieux sans la mini-jupe…

Il n'alla pas plus loin car déjà Riza s'était ruée à la fenêtre et faisait feu. La mystérieuse créature avait maintenant disparu dans la nuit, mais on pouvait l'entendre dire : « Waaah ! Mais quelle folle celle-là ! »

Riza arrêta de tirer, elle n'avait plus de munition.

----------------------------------------------------

**Et maintenant the question is « comment Riza va-t-elle abattre son supérieur ? » **

Nan, franchement… vous avez trouvé ça comment ?


	4. un peu de glace

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. J'espère que vous allez aimer. **

Sinon je précise que j'ai fini d'écrire la fic qui est + ou – la suite de « les paris » et je crois qu'en fait je vais l'appeler « les 10 commandements d'Aphrodite Cupidon » un gros délire qui m'a pris pendant l'écrit …

--------------------------------------------- 

Chapitre 4 : un peu de glace

Roy ne savait que dire, la situation était encore plus embarrassante et Hawkeye lui faisait plutôt peur.

--Lieu… lieutenant ? hésita-t-il.

CLAK. Elle le gifla. Elle était furieuse.

--COLONEL ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAISIEZ AVEC … AVEC …

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Roy ne protesta pas à la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre. Ce n'était plus le lieutenant qui se tenait en face de lui, c'était une femme furieuse et scandalisée. Il ne put que se masser la joue avant de répondre tranquillement :

--Ben… je crois que c'est évident.

Elle faisait maintenant les 100 pas et s'arrachait presque les cheveux.

--Comment avez-vous pu… ?

--Écoutez lieutenant, vous êtes entrée habillée « très légèrement » et vous… enfin elle s'est jeté sur moi ; Comment vouliez-vous que je fasse ? je suis un homme et il y a certaine choses auxquelles je ne peux pas résister.

--Mais là il s'agit de moi, de… de _mon corps _!

--Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez énervée, mais il faut avouer… que vous êtes très attirante habillée comme ça…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit froid dans le dos et BAM, elle lui balança son flingue à la gueule. Roy tomba à terre, des petits magnums tournaient autour de ses yeux.

Riza commença à se calmer, voir son supérieur K.O. la sortait petit à petit de sa fureur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira :

--Vous êtes vraiment un abruti, comment avez-vous pu croire que c'était moi ?

Roy se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea en titubant vers la paperasse éparpillée au sol.

--C'est vrai qu'au départ, je comprenais pas trop… Je vous trouvais bizarre.

Il s'assit en face d'elle posa le rapport sur la table basse. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

--'tain, vous y êtes pas allée de main morte avec votre flingue… grimaça-t-il en se massant cette foi-ci le crâne.

--C'est pour ça que je vous conseille de remplir ce rapport avant l'aube. fit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Roy grogna et commença à lire le dossier.

--Je vais vous chercher un peu de glace. dit-elle en se levant, Je ne voudrais pas que _votre bleu vous empêche de travailler_. Puis elle se dirigea vers le frigo.

Roy se sentit soudain envahir par un sentiment étrange. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Hawkeye pouvait être très belle et c'était cet Envy qui avait du lui en faire prendre conscience… Quel abruti il faisait vraiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'imagina vivre avec une seule et unique femme.

Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

--Colonel, vous n'avez toujours rien remplis !

--Pas de stylo…

Il la regarda un instant. Ses cheveux, ordinairement bien tenu en avaient profiter pour s'échapper par endroit. Elle avait posé le haut de son uniforme et portait une chemise blanche sans oublier le pantalon militaire.

Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Tout ce dont il rêvait était là.

--Je peux savoir à quoi vous pensez ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

--Ah… euh… moi ? Rien.

Riza s'approcha de lui et, toujours méfiante, lui passa la glace dans les cheveux, là où il avait reçu le coup.

--En fait, je me disais que ce que l'on cherche est parfois tout près de soi… lui dit-il en souriant.

Riza avait très bien compris où il venait en venir. Elle tendit son bras vers la poche de la chemise de son supérieur et en retira un stylo.

--Vous avez raison colonel, ce que l'on cherche est parfois tellement proche qu'on y fait pas attention… répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Roy pris avec résignation le stylo qu'elle lui tendait. Riza se leva, pris sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entée.

--Soyez à l'heure demain matin où je risquerais de me fâcher très fort…

Partie. Il soupira, il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup plus de patience et de ruse qu'à son habitude pour piéger sa nouvelle cible. Quelle soirée !

Fin 

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Avant de me jeter des pierres (iiiih), laissez moi disparaître, merci… C'est bon, vous pouvez commencer !**


End file.
